


Sweet Dreams

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi and Trip reflect. (05/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 2.10 "Vanishing Point."  


* * *

The door chimed as Hoshi was just crawling into bed. Her dark hair was loose, still slightly damp from the hot shower she had just taken. She smoothed it with one hand, her fingers running through the black locks.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened with a hiss to reveal Trip's smiling face. He was dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants, his hair unruly and sticking up. He stood awkwardly at the door.

"Hi." He said softly, grin even wider.

Hoshi pulled her blankets around her like a cloak, covering her blue sleepshirt and bare shoulders.

"Hey. Come on in."

"You okay?" He asked gently, coming over to her bed. He pulled up a chair close to her side as she propped herself up with her pillow.

Hoshi shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. It just seemed so...real, I guess. Phlox says that there's nothing wrong with me though."

"Yeah, he sure poked and prodded you enough."

Hoshi gave a small laugh.

"I guess he was just a bit put off by the fact that in my dream world, he made such a medical mistake. He told me he couldn't believe he missed the obvious tissue difference in my scans."

Trip laughed with her. Her words hit him though, and he looked at her now with a seriousness in his eyes.

"Hey, Hoshi...about your dream. Can you tell me, honestly, what did I do? You know, when I found out you were gone?"

The smile left Hoshi's face as she remembered the scene in the shafts.

The look on his face...the goodbye...the regret...the guilt...

"You took it pretty hard...blaming yourself. You kept saying how you should have made me go first."

Hoshi didn't see the look in his clear blue eyes as she spoke. Trip stared at her for a long moment, but then looked away.

"But you shouldn't have," Hoshi continued. "You shouldn't have blamed yourself...it wasn't your fault. I tried to tell you that."

Trip glanced back at Hoshi to find her cheeks pink as she too tried to look away.

He reached out a hand to hold her own, his other hand bringing them closer together.

"Hey...if anything like that really happened to you, I would never be able to live with myself. You're important to this ship, this mission, and this crew."  
He paused for a moment.

"And also, to me."

Hoshi's eyes widened as they stared at his face, startled and unsure of how to respond.

"I know." she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

He let his hand linger on hers for a moment before standing, his blue gaze never leaving her face.

"Well, you should get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Trip." Hoshi whispered back.

Trip leaned in to give her a hug, an innocent enough gesture, but he could not resist the temptation of being close to her.

He leaned in more, his lips brushing tenderly against her own.

Trip pulled away quickly, though, as if he were only just aware of what he had just done.

"Sweet dreams, darlin'." He murmured and walked to the door, his mind reeling with the sudden new emotions.

Hoshi watched the doors slide close on his figure, her fingers touching her lips where his kiss had burned a place in her heart.

Sweet dreams...


End file.
